


Light-headed

by Oonomie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Choking, Jesse chokes himself with his belt, M/M, this is sin and i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oonomie/pseuds/Oonomie
Summary: Jesse fantasizes about Hanzo and pleasures himself to the thought of the man choking him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome.to more Sim, sorry if you read this for I will be guilty of securing your place in hell. Any who, if you have any prompts oflr suggestions for what I should write next pelase let me know.
> 
> And all criticism is welcome.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://oonomie.tumblr.com/

Hanzo was intimidating, he had the potential to strike fear in a man with a single glare. And Jesse loved the thrill of danger.

Their friendly banter and subtle flirtation was as far as things went, a wink from Jesse would earn him a light chuckle from the gorgeous man he fantasized about in the godless hours of the night.

He knew Hanzo returned his feelings as well. When caught off guard his face would wash over with a crimson from the unexpected complements Jesse showered him with. Yet neither of them had the confidence to progress from their current talking and soft touches to more.

After a long mission Jesse went back to his room, exhausted, and still covered in the sweat from the battle. He fell to his bed and placed the hat upon his head to the bedside table. Every muscle in his body ached from the vigorous combat and his eyelids threatened to close, holding the weight of lead. Yet he could not manage to fall asleep.

He fiddled around in his pockets, nothing. Where were they? He remembered he packed them before the battle. His cigars were a necessity to ease him to a comforting slumber. Then he remembered, Hanzo didn't like him smoking on missions, said something about the smoke giving away their location. Jesse thought that was bull crap. Yet he let Hanzo take his cigars away, with the promise of their return and an empty promise of a kiss, to which Hanzo rolled his eyes at the idea but flashed a soft smile.

Jesse could not stop fantasizing about Hanzo, he tried to push those thoughts away only to have them manifest stronger than ever. He imagined how dangerous the man was, how he could give him so much pleasure while holding his life in his hands.

This was not a good time to think of such things. Jesse could already feel a warm sensation growing from below, oh how it ached. Jesse let his hands wander over his shirt, soft touches, touches he imagines were Hanzo's. 

Large hands gliding over his body and under his shirt to curl into his dark chest hair. Jesse imagined that Hanzo would be soft at first, he was a kind man and would make sure his lover was cared for before getting rougher. Jesse's thumbed at his nipples and let out a soft gasp. Hanzo would explore his body, try to find all the spots that made him squirm.

Jesse took off his shirt with haste and went back to exploring his body. His hands ran down his lower abdomen, grazing over the hairs poking from just under his belt. He imagined Hanzo looming over him, his eyes giving him that stare that provoked fear. The thought of how Hanzo could ruin him made Jesse bite his lip as he began to unbuckle his belt. He slid his pants down, exposing his boxers to the cool air, the thin fabric driving a wild sensation of chill to his cock.

He placed the belt beside him as he grazed his hands up the side of his body and over his collar bone. Jesse's breathing grew louder as his hands palmed over the side of his neck, a vulnerable spot. He imagined how Hanzo would use his hands to place pressure there, and how it would make him lightheaded desperate. He used his own hands and pressed down slightly, tingles sparked across his body at the sensation. It was too much, this was all new. He removed his hands and layed panting for what seemed like forever.

The pressure didn't hurt him, it felt good, he knew to press on the sides of his neck to prevent choking. Even so the sensation made him forget to gasp for air, all thoughts on the feeling consumed him. He rolled his head to the side and eyed his belt, he imagined Hanzo's hands around him again and how his breathing would pick up as Hanzo pressed harder around his neck.

He picked up his belt and fastened it around his neck, not tight, just enough to feel the leather and ridiculous buckle against his skin. He pulled his boxers off, hissing at the cold air that greeted the heat of his body. Oh god, what was he doing? This was wrong, taking pleasure in the idea one of his teammates would fulfill his taboo fantasy's. Yet he was too far gone to care about how wrong he felt.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, gently coating them, picturing that they were Hanzo's. He moved his fingers lower, gliding across he crack of his ass as he used the other hand to hold the long strap of the belt. He tugged it, causing the belt to grow tighter around his throat. He felt that same lightheaded sensation as he used his index finger to circle around the rim before thrusting in with one swift motion. He moaned as he tugged again at the strap, increasing the pleasure it gave him.

He imagined that Hanzo would be a teasing lover, reducing the cowboy to whimpers as he refused to touch the needy cock before him. Jesse did as he fantasized, ignoring his needs and thrusting his finger slowly, just missing the prostate every time. His breath began to hitch and moans struggled out though clenched teeth. He held his grips tighter on the belt but did not yet tug at it again. He continued to tease himself until his voice became more audible, then he inserted the second finger.

The feeling send shocks down his spine and he tugged on the belt again. His breathing began to become a little difficult, but not a challenge yet. He grazed over his prostate with every thrust, he imagined Hanzo whispering prases in his ears every time he hit that bundle of nerves.

He tugged harder at the belt, holding it there and his face became more flustered at the increased sensation. His cock dripping with precome as he continued to abuse his own prostate, refusing to touch anything else. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he began to shake and mumble under his breath. Mumbles turned into soft whispers of Hanzo's name, then became a chant as he picked up the speed.

His fingers fucked his hole with out mercy, he wanted to stop, he wanted to touch his cock, he wanted Hanzo to see him like this, he wanted... Something. The sensation of the belt and his fingers made him cry as he rode on the line between pleasure as pain, crossing to either side for a second without warning. He was close, the sensation warm, his cock begging for attention. He pressed harder and breathing became a challenge as he worked his fingers and the tightness of the belt became harder. He was so close, he imagined Hanzo ramming his fingers in him unapologetically and using his other hand to hold his neck. That image was all Jesse needed.

He screamed out Hanzo's name in a croaky voice, riding out his orgasm and hitting his prostate every time. His head became dizzy as the ropes of white splatter across his stomach.

Moments passed before it was over. He then loosened the belt, removing it from his neck. He let out a gasp of air, his hands gliding over the tender flesh, he knew it would leave a mark the next day, but he couldn't care even if he tried. His body relaxed and his eyes began to shut.

The next day Jesse made sure to wear his serape after his shower. He walked to the kitchen, he was a mess before his morning coffee. To his surprise Hanzo was there, usually he would be up by sunrise, still practicing his archery at this time of the morning.

"G'mornin," McCree grinned, tilting his head before realizing he wasn't wearing his hat. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Oh, good morning," Hanzo seemed on edge. "I, um- I didn't sleep last night."

"Rough mission yesterday?"

"That's not it."

This took Jesse by surprise, Hanzo's seems timid and no longer held his strong posture. "Oh, would you mind sharing?"

"I, um,"Hanzo's face grew redder "I went to your room to give you these." He shoved Jesses cigars in his hands. "B-but you seemed kind of busy."

Oh, oh, that was it. Jesse felt his fave go red at the realization, the realization of what he did, how load he was and what me said, "Hanzo."

He looked up when hearing Jesse say his name but remained silent. "Look darlin'," Jesse began. "I'm real sorry if what I did made you uncomfortable, truth is I really like you, heck of that wasn't obvious. But last thing I wanna do is make you feel unsafe, I understand if you don't wanna talk to me ever again."

It took a moment for the words to register in Hanzo's mind before he blurted out, "No."

"Hu?"

"I, I don't want to not talk to you. Not not talk to you? I don't know how to say it. I do feel safe around you, and I, I do find myself caring for you a lot. I was just uncertain if that was something you wanted to peruse or if it was a momentary infatuation."

"Definitely not a momentary infatuation. Been thinking 'bout this for a while."

"So have I."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't, you dork. I was just surprised you felt the same. If you would like to, I would like to see how this goes, with us."

"Heck, if I'd have knows this would be the outcome, I would have been caught with my pants down ages ago."

The tension left Hanzo's body as he let out a soft chuckle. 

"So is that a yes, cowboy?"

Jesse pilled him in for a soft kiss and cupped his face as he pulled away.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I don't doubt there are spelling/grammar mistakes. I wrote this at 10pm on a school night and was not bothered to proof-read shit.


End file.
